new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick
Rick and Morty are the main characters in the show of the same name, and appear as the 5th fighter in Lawl What-If. Playstyle Description "In the show, Rick uses Morty as human armor a lot of the time. It’s explained that Mortys are the exact parallel to Ricks, making their brainwaves as complementary as possible and making it hard for other Ricks to detect them. It’s because of this that in Lawl, Rick uses Morty as a shield to tank attacks or be a nuisance from long distance. Using Morty alongside Rick is often crucial for success." Entrance Garage Spaceship Rick jumps out of his ship as it flies by. Special Attacks Neutral Special - M-M-Morty! Rick calls for Morty, who falls out of a portal and right next to him. Unlike other Assist duos, Morty doesn't follow Rick around. To reposition a Morty, Rick must grab and throw him. Morty can act as a human shield to defend Rick against projectiles. When Rick presses Neutral B again while Morty is out, he can enter a stance which allows him to order Morty to attack for him. If Morty is KO'd, another one won't spawn until 15 seconds pass. Move Origin This comes from Morty's appearance in the show in general. In the show, "Mortys are used as a camouflage to disguise their brainwaves from other Ricks in other dimensions, as their brainwaves are complementary to each other". This is referenced in their playstyle as Rick uses Morty as a defensive shield from various attacks, making it more difficult for opponents to attack Rick directly Morty Neutral B - Rushed Licensed Inventory A teleportation dryer appears in front of Morty, having him put a random item into it, which automatically teleports to Rick, allowing him to throw it. The item varies from an alien bug, a sock, or a "relaxing massager", however they all do the same damage/knockback. This move also allows Morty to pick up a trap or item he's next to and teleport it to Rick, allowing him to use it. Move Origin In the free-to-play Adult Swim game "Rick and Morty's Rushed Licensed Adventure", Morty is able to store items that he finds in his inventory. The use of the teleportation dryer however, comes from Chapter 4 of the game. In it, Morty is captured by sock people and Rick must use the dryer in his garage to transport items to Morty for him to use. In Lawl, it works backwards, with Morty giving things to Rick, instead of the other way around. The items Morty can give Rick are also references to the items obtained in the actual game. Morty Side B - Run Morty! Run! Morty dashes forward a short, damaging anyone in the way. This allows Rick to reposition Morty from a long ways away. Move Origin Morty in general is capable of running like any other human being, but the move mainly comes from the pilot episode where Rick tells Morty to run for his life not once, but twice. One time when they're being attacks by an unidentified monster and another when they're being chased by The Galactic Federation. Morty Up B - They're Just Robots Morty! Rick throws a laser gun to Morty, allowing him to shoot it every second or so at opponents (similar to Frollo's Guards). Rick can't command Morty while he's holding a gun. Pressing B next to a Morty will remove the gun. Doing this next to a Morty will shove a Mega Seed up his ass (which is censored), doubling his damage and halving knockback taken, however after 15 seconds, he loses all motor skills, becoming virtually useless until he's KO'd. Move Origin Both parts of the move come from the pilot episode. Rick hands Morty a gun and tells him to cover him while he's typing in the coordinates to their homeworld. Morty is reluctant at first, but then Rick tells Morty that it's okay to shoot them because they're just robots. The second part of the move is in reference to when Rick needs Morty to shove the Mega Seeds up his ass due to them needing to get through customs to get home. These seeds gave Morty temporary super-intelligence near the end of the episode, but once they wore off, Morty completely lost his ability to control his body. Morty Down B - Turn Into a Car Morty! Morty turns into a car. A strong but delayed attack that can set up some combos. Move Origin This comes from the episode "The Ricks Must Be Crazy". In it, Rick needs Morty to turn into a car so that they can beat Zeep Zanflorp to the miniverse battery. Rick finds a taxi before Morty can do anything though. At the very end of the episode, Morty accidentally turns into a car in the middle of class and ends up injuring a student. Side Special - Sanchez Ski Shoes Rick dashes forward on rocket-powered Ski Shoes. Similarly to Bowser Jr's Side B, Rick can jump while dashing at the cost of cancelling the attack. If Morty is in the way, Rick will grab him and take him along, dealing extra damage to opponents. Move Origin Rick briefly uses these in the episode "The Ricks Must Be Crazy". He tells Morty to get on his back and quickly boosts himself through the building, up walls and on ceilings. Up Special - Portal Gun Rick plants a portal downwards and jumps into it, jumping back out in a direction pointed at by the control stick. Like the Side B, if Morty is next to him, he'll take him with him. Move Origin Rick's Portal Gun is one of the most iconic gadgets of the series. Rick uses this in every episode in order to move through different dimensions in search for his supplies, as a quick escape, or just as a way to fuck around. Down Special - Time Unstabilization The longer a match goes on for, Rick's time will become more and more unstable. Depending on how long it takes to press Down B, Rick will split into several varying possibilities. This gives Rick more range on all of his attacks (via "clones") without extending his hurtbox. His time will re-stabilize after 20 seconds. *0-10 seconds = No Possible Ricks *11-25 seconds = 1 Rick *26-40 seconds = 2 Ricks *41-60 seconds = 3 Ricks *60+ seconds = 4 Ricks Move Origin This comes from the episode "A Rickle in Time" where after the events of the Season 1 finale, Rick, Morty and Summer all find themselves in a situation where their uncertainty creates a rip in time, resulting in different varying possible events all happening at once. Sometimes it's subtle, such as the positioning of the characters, and sometimes it's drastic, such as when Rick tries to shoot his other possibilities to save himself. Final Smash - The Recipe for Concentrated Dark Matter Rick escapes on an escape pod, leaving Morty with a fuel drive. Rick will then drop off and list off the ingredients for "Concentrated Dark Matter" for Morty to place into the drive. After adding the last ingredient, the drive explodes, KOing Morty while heavily damaging anyone nearby. Move Origin This comes from the episode "M-Night Shyam-Aliens!" where Rick has been captured by a group of intergalactic scammers, after his recipe for Concentrated Dark Matter. At the end of the episode, Rick tricks the aliens into thinking the recipe is two parts plutonic quartz, one part cesium and an entire bottle of water. Unknowing to them, this recipe just creates a giant explosion that kills them all in an instant. Taunts *Up Taunt: "WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUUUUB!" *Side Taunt: "...and that's the waaaaaaaay the news goes!" *Down Taunt: *Rick shakes his ass, while the song "Shake that ass bitch and let me see what you've got" plays.* Victory Options+Failure/Clap *Victory 1: *Morty writhes on the floor while Rick rambles, saying "100 days, Rick and Morty forever, 100 times, over and over Rick and Morty... adventures.com. www.rickandmorty.com..."* *Victory 2: *Rick rubs Morty's head while saying "Nothin' wrong with a little horseplay every now and again, little fella!" *Victory 3: *Rick sings the ending chorus to Get Schwifty while he and Morty pose. *Lose/Clap: *An upset Rick stares at an angry Morty that has his legs broken* Character Bio "Rick Sanchez is quite possibly the smartest man on Earth, to the point where he needed someone dumb and impressionable to balance himself out. Rick and Morty are a pair of sci-fi adventurers spanning an infinite number universes. With a gadget for seemingly any problem that could be thrown at them, they’ve managed to survive even the deadliest obstacles in the galaxy and they’ll be doing it for 9 more seasons Morty. 100 years." Standard Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo: ??? * Dash Attack: ??? Tilt Attacks * Side: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Smash Attacks * Side: ??? * Up: Rick summons a portal beneath his feet, which summons a tentacle upwards. * Down: Rick summons two Mr. Meeseeks on both sides of him. Aerial Attacks * Neutral: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: Rick kicks directly behind himself. * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Grabs/Throws * Grab: Rick grabs the opponent. * Pummel: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: Rick throws the opponent upwards ("Raised up posterior!"). * Down: Rick throws the opponent down ("Head bent over..."). Others * Ledge Attack: ??? * 100% Ledge Attack: ??? * Front Floor Attack: ??? * Back Floor Attack: ??? Rick and Morty Codec MORTY: Oh, hey Rick! Is that us? RICK: *URP* That's right Morty! As you know Morty, there's an infinite amount of universes. That means there's a lot of different versions of you and me on different timelines. These ones just so happened to enter the same ring in the same dimension as us. MORTY: Wow Rick, that's pretty convenient. But, why are they colored so weirdly? RICK: Infinite universes means an infinite color palette Morty. MORTY: Well, that's true. I guess we already know all there is to know about them since they're us... right? RICK: No Rick or Morty is created equal Morty. Let's show him who's the Rickest Rick in the universe! MORTY: And you know, the Rickest Rick's got the Mortyest Morty! Trivia *'Rick and Mortys Moveset Video is technically one of the longest in Lawl history, scoring in at at full 17 minutes, but this largely due to the moveset being paired-up with Rolf, inwhich taking out Rolf's moveset section leaves the video at only about 10 minutes (Which is still fairly long for a Lawl Moveset). *'Rick & Morty''' and Game Grumps are the only Codec Characters in Lawl that mostly talk with each other instead of NPCs in their codecs. *'Rick and Morty' share a voice actor (Justin Roiland) with Lemongrab, who also happens to be the show's co-creator. Category:Playable Character Category:Rick and Morty Category:Lawl What-If Category:The Indecisive Era Category:Celebrities Category:Human Category:10's Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Adult Swim Category:Zoner Category:Medium-Weight Category:Old People Category:Anti-Hero Category:Male Category:Doctors Category:Codec Characters Category:American Category:Puppeteer